Shoot out
by BlackRaven
Summary: 6 gang members dead in a warehouse, a wealthy family with connections to organized crime and a missing shippment of cocaine and one of their own bleeding on the ground - The CSI Miami team has their hands full
1. Default Chapter

This story belongs to Annemieke, she came up with the idea, she told me what to write – I just wrote it! I take no credit! It all belong to her...

So Annemieke – I know you've been waiting a long time for this, I hope you like it – remember it's just the beginning!

The warehouse was busy with activity considering the early time of day. Outside it was a beautiful Miami dawn, with the sun just appearing over the horizon, but the people inside the warehouse weren't exactly interested in sunrises. The 7 men were moving efficiently around the place, packing things into large crates that stood in a pie at the edge of the large room, while loud rap music blared in the background.

The activity was suddenly interrupted when 5 men wearing ski masks stormed into the warehouse guns blazing. The sound of gun shots blended with the beats of the music – and then everything became quiet.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Horatio made his way into the warehouse and tried to avoid stepping on any of the glass shards, bullet casings or in any of the blood pools – which was relatively hard considering there wasn't much of the floor that wasn't covered with one or the other.

"6 dead, African American, all in their teens or twenties the latest" Alexx reported fro her spot kneeling next to one of the bodies.

"Hey, H, look at this" Speed came over with a brown paper evidence bag in his hand. He opened it for Horatio to take a peak – revealing a brick of pure cocaine.

"So I guess now we know what these guys were doing here so early in the morning"

Horatio nodded to himself

"Yeah, I hear making pure cocaine is a bitch on your schedule" Speed retorted dryly and went back to collecting his evidence.

"Alexx, do we have a time of death?"

"About 5 AM ore or less" Alexx continued examining the body and didn't bother looking u as she answered "I'll be able to give you a more exact timeline once we get them over to the lab...I have an awful lot of tattoos here...the other ones had the same tattoos..."

"Horatio moved closer to get a better look, then knelt by the side of the body when one tattoo in particular caught his attention "Hey Erik, would you mind coming here and taking a picture of this" He pointed to a small tattoo in the base of the boy's neck which was a drawing of two crossed knifes with a few drops of blood dripping fro it, surrounded by a black circle.

"It looks like a gang symbol" Erik said after taking several pictures of it

"It is" Horatio rose to his feet and dusted himself, making his way to the other side of the warehouse where Calleigh was busy at work

"What have you got for me Calleigh?"

"So far I've logged about 50 bullets, various calibers, various angles – I'm going to be at it for a month – talk about overkill" She tried to sound desperate but Horatio knew her well enough to detect the tone of pleasure and excitement hidden in her voice. For Calleigh, bullets were what toys were for children – the more the merrier. "We're definitely talking multiple shooters, probably about 5. oh, and I have something here you might find interesting..."

She led him to the far corner of the warehouse and pointed at the floor where a clear imprint of a shoe was made in blood "The shooting originated from the other side of the warehouse and we took shoe prints fro there – this one doesn't match any of them. Plus, this shoe print is the only covered in blood"

Horatio looked at the wall in front of him and noticed a small smudge of blood right below the window.

Calleigh saw him looking at it and nodded at him "It seems like we have a survivor"

"No, it seems like we have a witness!"


	2. part 1

Part 1

Horatio made his way into the lab and straight into the computer analysis room. He took a seat next to Erik who immediately switched screens in order to show him what he's come up with so far.

"We got an ID on all of the victims, which wasn't very hard considering they all have a record a mile long." Erik pulled up a screen which showed mug shots of all 6 victims. "You were right about the tattoo. All 6 victims are known members of the "Blades" - the tattoo is kind of interesting - the basic symbol seems to be just the blades the drops of blood dripping from them are added later - or actually they're earned."

"Earned?"

"Basically the more people you kill the more blood drops you have or something like that" Erik shook his head "Three of the victims had blood drops in their tattoo, so I'm running a search to get their past convictions and stuff - maybe someone was looking for revenge for someone they killed"

Horatio was just about to answer when Speed walked into the room with a folder in his hand "I've been looking for you H. I ran analysis on the cocaine we got from the warehouse - it's low quality, very low quality, I sent the stuff over to a friend of mine in narcotics to see if he can tell me how long this brand has been on the market and where is it coming from."

"Good" Horatio nodded "I'm gonna have Yellina put out a notice - whoever killed our victims walked away with a lot of cocaine - they might be trying to sell it"

* * *

Calleigh walked into the morgue just as Alexx slid a body into the refrigerator and closed the cubical door.

"How are the autopsies going?"

Alexx sighed and pointed at one of the bodies that was still laying on the table, partly covered in a sheet. "This kid was 15 years old and I just pulled 11 bullets out of him"

"eleven? God! Talk about overkill" Calleigh looked down at the young man's body and sighed. She knew that the boy was a gang member, that he was dealing drugs and basically up to no good - but even so, she couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"these kids..." Alexx started but didn't finish as the two women shared a look. A moment later, Alexx pulled the sheet over the young boy's face. "Time of death was around 4:30 am - he should have been in bed sleeping..."

Without another word Alexx handed her a few jars containing the bullets she recovered from the bodies, allowing Calleigh to inspect them closely.

"There seem to be different calibers, just like the casings we found at the warehouse. I have at least five 54 caliber which means an automatic rifle... maybe an Uzi or a Glok..."

"Assault rifles? For a gang war?"

"Yeah, it's strange. Unlike in the movies, most gangs use guns - they're easier to use and a lot less messy. A lot easier to get rid of too. I usually only see automatic rifles in drive by shootings and stuff"

"This wasn't a drive by" Alexx stated the obvious "these kids were standing there like ducks in a barrel"

"Hey Calleigh!" Erik walked into the room, slightly panting "We have a lead on our witness, some doctor just called saying he has a gunshot victim wanting treatment..."

* * *

When Calleigh, Erik and Speed pulled up in their hummer they could already see the chaos outside the building. Police cars were flooding the street with blue and red lights, uniformed police officers were coming in and out of the house and neighbors were already assembling behind the yellow police tape.

Speed looked at the crowd and the neighborhood as he stepped out of the car - it wasn't exactly the best part of town, the buildings were rundown and the walls were filled with graffiti. The people seemed suspicious and angry which explained the large numbers of uniformed police officers at the scene.

The building itself was just like the rest of neighborhood, the halls were littered and dusty, some windows were broken and the elevator was out of order. They met Horatio at the hallway outside the apartment and he quickly filled them in on the latest developments.

"The guy here, used to be a doctor, according to his statement a young African American boy with a gunshot wound to the leg came in about an hour ago and demanded that the doctor treat him. He had a knife so the doctor pretended to cooperate, then ran for it and called the cops. By the time the police got here - the kid was gone."

"Do we have any idea where he went from here?" Erik asked the obvious question

"Yellina is questioning the neighbors - meantime, we have a scene to process"

* * *

Erik took a swab out of his kit and swiped a sample of the blood they found on the floor of the apartment - there were several drops of blood all around the apartment and an especially large amount in front of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"If this is really our guy - he might have bled at the warehouse too, if the DNA from this sample matches anything from the warehouse we'll be able to tie our guy to both crime scenes" He told Horatio who stood entered to bathroom to check on his progress

At the other end of the apartment Calleigh picked up a knife from the coffee table and reached for her own kit - she took out a bottle of solution and sprayed the handle - almost immediately, it began to glow blue - indicating the presence of blood. She picked it up carefully and placed it in a clear plastic bag, marking it for evidence.

Speed used a brush to dust the room for finger prints - the doorknob, the telephone, the coffee table, the bathtub - everything the witness might have touched. A few of the prints were smudged and not useful - but eventually he got it - one full print that could be lifted and traced.

Just then - his phone rang. He picked up and listened for a few minutes then smiled broadly and hung up "Hey H, I got something. My friend in narcotics just called - the cocaine we got, it's a diluted version of pure Colombian cocaine - according to him - there's only one place to get this brand - and word on the street is - a few weeks ago that place was robbed"

"So the "blades" rob a cocaine lab and steal pure cocaine, and now someone took it back" Horatio realized "Who runs the cocaine lab?"

"Figo Sanchez"


	3. part 2 meet the family

To my one and only fan - you know who you are - thank you for waiting this long. I know it's not much but I hope it will satisfy your appetite for a little while...

As always - If you enjoy it don't keep it to yourself and tell me about it - and if you hate it feel free to tell me about it too, in fact you must tell me about it so as to prevent me from writing something you hate ever again... just kidding - but really - reviews are always welcome...

* * *

Erik and Horatio stood outside the gate of the enormous mansion overlooking the ocean and surveyed their surroundings. Horatio noticed several armed guards walking around the gardens, as well as at least half a dozen surveillance cameras covering the grounds. Erik rang the intercom and looked up at the camera located above the large metal gates. When a few seconds passed and nothing happened, Horatio pulled up his badge and displayed it in front of the camera - almost immediately the gate was buzzed open in frint of them.

"It's nice to see having a badge still counts for something in certain places" Erik tried to joke

"somehow I don't think the Sanchez family carries a lot of respect for men in uniform" Horatio muttered back as the two of them started making their way up the driveway and towards the large house. Almost immediately they were joined by several of the guards who said nothing and simply walked behind them until they reached the front door.

The man who stood in the doorway, waiting to welcome them in, was short masculine, with greasy dark hair and dark eyes. Horatio quickly recognized him from the pictures he saw in the police files - Figo Sanchez Sr. - the head of the family.

"Detective Caine" he greeted them, and Horatio wasn't all that surprised that the man already knew his name "What brings the Miami Dade Crime lab to my door step on this fine day?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions about a shooting that took place this morning" Horatio replied without giving any more details then necessary.

"Well then" the man smiled sweetly as he could "It seems like this is a business best handled in doors - please come in…"

* * *

Calleigh walked through the lab doors and almost crashed into Speed head on. For a moment she nearly lost her balance and the numerous evidence bags in her arms began to wobble and threaten to fall. In the last second Speed managed to catch the boxes before they hit the ground.

"What the heck is all of this?" he asked in an amused tone

"Bullets from the warehouse - I think I got all of them…" Calleigh said tiredly "It took me hours to collect them all…"

"How are you going to process all of these? It's gonna take you years…"

"Actually, I had a little brainstorm on my way here…I think I might have a way to shorten the process" Calleigh said with a small smile

"Need any help?"

"How about first you help my get all of these boxes to the lab" she smiled sweetly, shoving the large box into his hands and starting to head towards the ballistics lab "Oh and Speed? There are two more of these boxes in the car - you mind getting those two"

With that she disappeared down the hall leaving Speed to mutter to himself "I fell right into that one didn't I?"

* * *

"And you believe my family had something to do with this terrible crime?" Figo Sanchez asked in a thick Columbian accent after Horatio explained the point of their visit

"The Cocaine we found is believed to be from one of your labs that was hit a couple of weeks ago…"

"I assure you detective Caine I have no idea what you're talking about - my family business are all perfectly legal - if you don't believe me you should ask you justice department - they tried a number of times to prove any illegal activity and unfortunately for them - failed every time…"

"I'll be sure to do that" Horatio replied dryly just as loud voices came from that main hall.

A few second later the large doors were opened and in entered a young man, the spitting image of his father. He was dressed in an expensive three piece suit, his hair slicked back and a large gold medallion hung around his neck.

"Detective Caine please meet my son Figo Jr." The old man rose from his seat to greet his son with a hug

"Do you people have a reason to come here and bother my father?" the young one wasted no time and immediately charged at Horatio and Delko "He is ill and you have no right to barge in here…"

"Your father invited us in Jr." Horatio looked down, avoided eye contact and said as quietly and a menacingly as possible in an attempt to defuse the situation. Suddenly he noticed Figo Jr's shoes "Those are really interesting army boots Jr. - they don't really go with you outfit though?"

"What are you the fashion police?" Figo Jr. smirked

Horatio leaned and used his handkerchief to swipe something off the man's left boot, then smiled and put on his glasses "We'll be leaving now… Thank you for your time, I'm sure we'll meet again"

Delko waited until they were out of the main gate and away from the guards who escorted them all the way out to send a questioning look at Horatio " Did he have Blood on his boot?"

"No, he had glass" Horatio handed him the handkerchief which he slipped into a plastice bag "Let's see if it matches the glass from the warehouse.


End file.
